It is common to position toolboxes, material and supplies, tool cabinets, and various other storage containers on the bed or on sidewalls of pick-up trucks, utility trailers or similar vehicles. While most such containers are immoveably fixed to the bed of a pick-up truck, there have been a number of proposed systems which move the toolbox within or out of the truck's bed. These proposed systems include mechanisms which slide or roll toolboxes to various locations within or out of the tool bed, support brackets to allow toolboxes to swing out of the bed, and devices which pivot toolboxes from positions within the bed. However, most of these systems, and others which have been suggested, are not generally incorporated into pick-up truck beds. There are a variety of reasons for this. For instance, prior systems which have been proposed have never been reduced to actual practice since they do not work effectively or efficiently. Many systems are subject to breakage with attendant costs of repair and others have components which are just too expensive to be economically practical.